The Backyardigans Cut Episode
Dose anyone remember the show The Backyardigans? for anyone who hasen't heard of it it's about 5 animal children going on adventures in they're backyard together. My favorate season was season 1 despite how oval shaped Austin's head is, There was a cut episode of the backyardigans which sadly was a entierly scrapped halloween special. Janice Burgess the creator of the show told me about it and being the nice person Janice herself is, she showed me a picture of the title card, well it's not really a title card cause the show dosen't have them but actually is a title outline if i'm thinking correctly, please correct me if i'm wrong. Anyway the title outline showed Tyrone, also known as my favorate character holding a knife that was covered in blood which for some reason his antler's were covered in blood too. the name of the episode was "Tyrone's Revenge" . Janice Burgess gave me a USB drive containing the episode, Once I got home, I put the USB drive into my computer, and I found a MP4 file of the episode, and the thumbnail was the title outline which i can't recall what it is. I called it a title outline despite that the show dosen't have title card's. Anyway's i'll just cut to the episode. The episode started with the season 1 intro, I always liked the part with the montage's of older episode's. Once the intro was completed, if i'm thinking corectly the title outline popped up in a entierty of the backyard as the camera slowly zoom into the backyard. It's one of those sequence's you would normally see in the show, the title outline or somthing along those line's is the same excact one that Janice Burgess showed to me earlier, the episode started with all the backyardigans with the exception of Tyrone for some odd reason, dressed up for halloween, Austin was dressed up as a zombie, Pablo was dressed up as a ghost which he was a ghost in the episode "It's Great To Be A Ghost!", Uniqua was dressed up a bat and Tasha was dressed up as a vampire. "Where's Tyrone At?" Pablo asked as he look's around, "I Mean, His House Isn't Really That Far Away" Pablo said changing the subject. Just as Pablo said those word's, the camera panned over to Tyrone's house, Tyrone walk's out of it with a butcher knife in his hand, "I Can't Take It Anymore" Tyrone said prepairing his knife, It was from his kitchen from inside his house which it just didn't mention, Tyrone start's murdering and killing all the other character's, all the while he was singing Get Back by Ludacris. I could've described what Tyrone did in this sequence except i don't want you're childhood's to be ripped to shred's so sadly i missed the opertunity to do such. Tyrone last killed Austin as he was at the final line of the song, then the episode ended with the credit's. I to be honest all that murder blood and gore was the reason why the episode was scrapped entierly in the first place. And i honestly did not know what inspired them to put in a song by Ludacris in that episode. And yes the song is 100% real. Here's a link to the song itself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yt849wJyVk I had my childhood ripped to shred's shortly after witnessing that episode. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes